Golf is a popular game but one that is technically demanding. Learning correct techniques to be used on a golf course can lead to significant improvements in a golfer's performance and, thus, lead to lower scores. To become a better golfer, a golfer must master consistency in all aspects of their various swings.
The putting stroke is only one of several types of golf swings, yet it accounts for nearly half of all swings made during regulation play. Despite its rather innocent-looking appearance, and as any good golfer knows, the ability to accurately and consistently putt a golf ball is a very difficult skill to develop, acquire and maintain.
During putting, a golfer typically imagines a target line between the position of the ball on the green or putting surface and the golf cup or “hole.” The target line imagined by the golfer is that path for the ball which, if followed, results in the ball landing in the cup. To properly envision the target line, it is helpful for a golfer to vertically align their line of sight with a vertical plane which is perpendicular to the putting green or surface and passes through the centerline of the ball. If the golfer's line of sight is not aligned in this manner, it is less likely the golfer will correctly envision the target line, and more likely the golfer will envision a line that does not lead the ball to the cup thereby adding frustration to the game and the golfer. Even if the remainder of the golfer's putting stroke is perfect, the ball is likely to follow the improperly envisioned line, rather than the target line and not land in the cup.
Even if the golfer does properly envisions the target line, the ball can still miss the cup if the club face or striking surface of the putter does not travel along a target line during the golfer's putting stroke. Additionally, and even if the golfer does properly envision the target line and swings the club face of the putter in line with the target line during the putting stoke, the ball can nevertheless still miss the cup if the striking surface or club face of the putter is not square to the ball when the club face contacts the ball. In order to develop an accurate and consistent putting stroke, the golfer will find it helpful to combine each of the elements of properly aligning the golfer's line of sight over the target line, swing the putter club face in line with the target line, and squaring the club face of the putter when the club face contacts the ball.
In view of the foregoing, there is continuing need and desire for a golf putting training apparatus in which a correct putting swing can be taught along with a method for training a user to swing a golf putter.